Work in Progress
by Lirpa Wenby
Summary: Ariella, Aragorn's sister, must choose between Eomer and Faramir.
1. chapter 1

1CHAPTER 1

I stood motionless. What is he saying? I asked myself.

" You are to leave immediately without hesitation, king's orders." the guard announced. The king's orders.

The words resounding in my head. How could Theodon do this? He had sworn to my brother to protect me and now he is just discarding me? I sat motionless as the guard cleared his throat hoping that I would move without him having to use force. Eomer, where are you?

"What of Eomer? Has there been any word?" I whispered.

"Yes my lady, Sir Grimma wishes to speak to you before you leave about Sir Eomer." the guard said quickly.

OH that snake. I'm sure he does have something to say. It seems he speaks more for the king than the king himself. I can hardly wait to hear the lies that he will spew.

"Well then, let us not keep him waiting shall we." I uttered bitterly.

The sound of our footsteps echoed in the great hall. My heart pounded in my ears. As we reached the king's throne I saw the snake emerge from the dark corner.

"Your majesty you wished to see me?" I bowed in reverence.

"My sweet child." Grimma hissed, "Let us not bother the king with anymore details of your leaving. He has made his decree now let us see to the details of your departure."

I glared at him in disbelief. How could this parasite ever know the true wishes of this magnificent king. He has poisoned his mind somehow. I just wish I knew how.

Grimma led me into a small room just off the great hall.

"I see you are not going to fight the kings decree?" Grimma smiled.

I squared my shoulders. "The guard said you had word of Eomer?"

"Oh yes... Eomer... We received word this morning." Grimma paused looking wily. He paused then turned to me with a smile upon his face. "He is dead!" he laughed.

I felt the blood drain from my face. It felt like the ceiling had fallen in on me. His words rang in my ears. I couldn't hear anything else.

"H..he's dead?" I stuttered.

"Killed while searching for the king's son." Grimma said matter-a-factly. "So you see there will be no one to help you now." He hissed. "You will be in the hands of the Steward of Gondor by tonight, and no one will care."

"You LIAR!!!" I screamed.

Eomer could not be dead. He had to be lying. I would know if he were dead. I would feel it. Wouldn't I?

"Guards!" Grimma shouted. "Take her to the meeting place, and make sure the exchange is made that we discussed."

I couldn't move. I stood there trying to make my feet move to run away, but I couldn't. My feet were like lead. The guards were leading me away. The pain was too much. Tears filled my eyes. I felt my heart being ripped out of my chest. No this cannot be. Eomer. My love, my life, dead?

I don't remember anything more until the carriage stopped and the light of the torch made my eyes squint.

"We are here my lady." the guard spoke

I nodded still unable to understand, but willing to get out of this black box I was in. My legs felt weak and numb. I stretched my legs and looked around. There was King Theoden's trusted guards. I recognized their uniforms, but there were other guards there. I did not recognize their uniforms. They had a large chest they were loading into the carriage where I had been. This must be the exchange Grimma spoke of. What could the Steward of Gondor hope to gain by this exchange. Why would he want me?

"She's all yours." one of the other guards laughed as he finished placing the chest in the carriage. "although I do believe we have gotten the better deal." He ran his fingers through my hair as he passed and I shuddered.

"Enough, Naidir, she is not to be harmed in any way. Denethor's orders." a older looking guard spoke abruptly.

"Yes Beregond, I was just admiring our newest asset for Gondor." Naidir said with a smile. "Let's get her back as quickly as possible." Beregond turned to me. "My lady, this way."

I followed the movement of his arms to show another carriage waiting for me.

I slowly made my way over to it, pulling myself with all my might into the tiny compartment for yet another journey in the dark. I welcomed the dark. All I could see was Eomer's face when it was dark. I held onto it for fear that the light would make it all to real that he was gone. Tears stung my eyes again. Why had I been so short with him at our last meeting. I wasn't really angry he had to leave. I had just wanted him to stay.

"I will be back shortly. do not fret." he spoke softly.

"How is that possible?" I pouted tears in my eyes."It always seem there is something that takes you away from me."

"Even when I am away I am always with you Because you have my heart." He crooned "so where ever I go my heart remains with you."

He gently lifted my chin kissing my tears. I could still feel his warm breath on my cheeks. I touched my cheek softly and ached inside to feel his kiss again.

Somewhere exhaustion took hold and I awoke to a small ray of light streaming into the darkness of the carriage. I tried to stretch but my muscles ached. I could here people talking and the stirrings of a city. We must be here. Gondor. The perfect white city. The city of my ancestors. It had been so long since I had heard the stories of this great city from my brother. Aragon had entertained me many a nights with the stories of old. After I had become old enough to learned the truth of our origins we never spoke of that city again or it's stories . I understood the shame he felt at being Isildur's heir. Isildur's arrogance is the reason we were all suffering now.

The carriage stopped and the door was opened. I stepped out onto the smooth white stone. The gloriousness of the city I beheld took my breath away. It was just as I had imagined those many years ago. Majestic. Noble. I felt stronger in knowing my great ancestors had once walked where I stood.

The guards led me to the great hall. As we stepped inside, my eyes fell on the silent company of tall graven images in cold stone. I stood in awe. I slowly glanced around. All the great kings of old's images stood before me. But there at the far end of the hall there was a stone throne and upon it sat an old man, gazing down at his lap looking troubled.

"Lord Denethor, we have returned with King Theoden's part of the arrangement." Beregond stated.

The old gentleman looked up. His eyes full of pain.

"Excellent work Beregond." Denethor spoke excitedly. "Bring her here."

Beregond motioned for me to come forward. I looked to Denethor wondering what this was all about.

"Now we have a bigger bargaining chip than we had before with our enemies." Denethor smiled wily.

I gasped. He wouldn't dare give me to the enemy. Aragon would kill him. As if reading my mind he spoke.

"My lady did you think that I brought you here to be amused by your beauty." Denethor spat. "I know what is in Gandalf's mind, and he will NOT dethrone me and place your brother into power. Not as long as I have you now will he?"

"My brother?" I questioned.

It all made sense. He thinks that Aragon is coming here to set up the kingdom that is rightly his.

"Sire my brother has no desire...."

"I know what your brother's desire is." He shrieked. "I will not have all my years as Steward taken away by someone who should have never even been born."

He continued to mutter under his breath. I could not make out what he was saying. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did he really feel that threatened by Aragon or was he simply mad?

"Take her to the dungeon." He said "We wouldn't want our prize to run away before negotiations begin."

The guards grabbed my arms and pulled me away before I had time to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

1CHAPTER 2

I shivered. The coldness of the dungeon seeped into every crevasse of my body. How long has it been? Days seemed to blur together. The door creaked open loudly. More food, which I would again refuse to eat. How could they expect me to eat when all I wanted to do was die. With out Eomer there was nothing to live for.

"Get her out of here and bring her to the north tower." a booming voice demanded.

I jumped at the sound as the guards quickly grabbed me. The guards were rushing me quickly up the stairs carrying me most of the way. I could not walk I had no strength left. Why couldn't they just let me die. I saw a large door leading to a beautiful room. An enormous fire was burning. The heat felt good. They sat me in a chair next to it. The sweet smell of the wood reminded me of being at home when I was young. I shivered uncontrollably.

"Here this should warm you, love." a kind round faced woman said smiling at me. "I'm surprised you didn't catch your death dow' in that bloody dungeon."

I looked up at her and smiled trying to speak but nothing came out. I felt so tired. My body limp under the strain of the covers in which she had lain upon me.

"Let her rest for now Meara, but keep watch on her." the same booming voice from the dungeon spoke. "try to get her to eat when she awakes."

I could not see who the voice belonged to. I could no longer keep my eyes open. I was enveloped again by the darkness. I welcomed it. Eomer would be there as he was every time to hold me. I pulled the covers tighter feeling the warmth of his arms around me and drifted off to be with him.

Soft singing is all I could hear, but who was singing and where was I. I blinked my eyes and tried to focus on my surroundings. .How did I end up here in this bed. The sweet smell of fresh bread made my mouth water. I sat up stretching my aching muscles.

"Well I thought you might ne'er wake up love." the same woman as before smiled at me coming over to help me. "Master Faramir will be relieved to know you are awake and lookin' a might better."

I stared at her confused as I sat down at the table. Master Faramir who was she speaking of. She must have seen my confusion because she spoke quickly as if she hadn't finished her thought. "He is the son of Master Denethor." she busied herself with fixing me some bread and broth. "When he found out what his father had done and where he was keeping you, he went against the Steward's orders and brought you here."

She came and sat the food down on the table. I stared at her in disbelief.

"OH look at me I've already said too much." she chided herself. " Let's see if we can get a little bit of food down ya."

My stomach ached and my mouth watered. I numbly pick up the bread and shoved it into my mouth. The sweet soft taste made me ravenous that I couldn't help but gulp it down.

"Slow down there love." Meara smiled "there's plenty of food for you now."

I slowed down and trying to savor each bite, then slowly drank the cup of warm liquid in front of me. My throat felt scratchy but I want to speak to her.

"Where am I?" I croaked

"In the North Tower of Minas Tirith.." she said "Denethor had you locked in the dungeon for a week with just bread and water. When Master Faramir came back and heard what he had done he brought you here. Where you not listening child?"

"Yes" I said sheepishly. "but I was just wondering why?

She stopped and looked at me.

"Master Faramir is nothing like his father." she stated knowing now the meaning of my question."He is kind and gentle and a true gentleman." She said with pride. "don't get me wrong he is a mighty warrior and swifter than any of his opponents. He's one of the finest men I know."

I thought about what she said for a moment and spoke softly. "then why doesn't he let me go?" "Oh child, if there is one weakness that Faramir has it's his father." she sighed "His brother Boramir was always his father's favorite and beloved. Faramir was never good enough in his father's eyes, So he has never once gone completely against his father's wishes reguardless if he didn't believe they weren't right. Come now let's not talk of such things anymore."

She started to clean up the dishes to be taken to the kitchen. I sat for a long time by the fire pondering all she had spoken. He has never gone against his father.. Her words echoed in my mind. But didn't he bring me here when his father wished me to be in the dungeon? Why? so many questions.

"What am I suppose to do now?" I asked shyly .

"I'm sure that Master Faramir will want to speak with you once he knows you are up and 'bout." she said "which reminds me we need to be gettin' you tidied up a bit. I'll get a bath for you and some fresh clothes."

She hurried out of the room but returned quickly with two boys carrying a large tub . She quickly turned to the fire and removed large pots full of hot water and poured them into the tub. Then went over to the chest near the bed and pulled out some clothes and laid them on the bed.

"there now, you are all set my lady" she sang. "I'll be back in a wink and we'll getcha dressed. Now go on hop in that tub and warm your bones a bit."

And she was gone with one swoop of the dishes.

The water did feel good as I ran my hand over the top. I slowly undressed and slid down into the tub. The warmth eased the aching of my muscles, but my heart still ached. I missed Eomer terribly. How was I suppose to go on with out him. I felt the food in my stomach come to the back of my throat. I swallowed hard. Tears started to sting my eyes. I didn't think I had any tears left, but the ache in my heart felt as fresh as it did the first day. Why was I even pretending to try and live when all I wanted was death.

A voice startled me.

"Ok my lady lets get you dressed before you freeze." Meara was back and helping me out of the tub. "You know it's not all that bad here in Minas Tirith."

I stared at her in disbelief. Did she not know I was not here for a social visit. Did she not realize that I had lost everything and everyone. Did she not know that I would never see Eomer again. Tears stung my eyes again.

"Now there, there, love, I know you are hurtin' but maybe if you just talked about it some it might get better." she cooed smoothing out my hair.

"I don't know what to say. Meara." I cried "It's all too much for words."

"Looks to me like it might be a broken heart." She questioned "I heard ya whispering a man's name in your sleep."

I nodded and put my head in my hands. She patted my back

"Time heals all wounds you know."

"Not this one." I spat

. "Did he leave you for battle love?" she said "Some men are just born soldiers and can see nothing else."

"Not Eomer. He always returned, because he loved me." I cried "He was on a mission for the king and they said was killed."

The words stuck in my throat. But he didn't return this time did he. He left me here to die just as he had died. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Meara's soft hand stroked my hair again. We sat for a moment then she stood up quickly.

"Now enough of feeling sorry for ourselves. Let's get you ready Master Faramir will be here shortly to speak to you." she said.

She helped me dress and combed my hair. Then sat me down in front of the fire again. I felt numb again. As if I were walking around in a dream. I just let her lead me, then once I was seated I just stared blankly at the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

1CHAPTER 3

I don't really know how long I sat there when there was a light knocking on the door. It creaked open.

"My lady?"

The same booming voice from the dungeon. I turned my head. My eyes fell upon a soldier dressed in a uniform slightly different from the guards on the night I had been brought here. But he wore it differently. There was something about his demeanor. His face was distinguished and his eyes were kind. A small smile was on his lips.

"Yes?" I spoke softly.

"May I come in and speak with you?" he questioned .

"Yes please sit." I said motioning to the chair in front of me.

He walked confidently over to where I was taking my hand in his.

"I am Faramir." he stated.

"I am Ariella daughter of Arathorn." I said

He sat down in the chair across from me studying my face. I looked up slowly at his face. His eyes looked as if he could see into my soul. The reflection of the pain I felt was in his eyes. My cheeks felt hot as a blush came across my face.

"How are you feeling today?" He finally spoke.

"As well as can be expect my lord." I said

"Please call me Faramir." he corrected. "I apologize for my father's rude treatment of you. He has not been himself since the death of my brother."

Death of his brother. could this explain the pain I saw in his eyes? He too has suffered a great loss.

"So you know of his plan then?" I questioned

"I am aware of it yes." he stated

"And yet you do nothing?" I screamed

He hesitated for a moment as if some battle where taking place within.

"My lady I am but a soldier and it would be treason to go against my leader even if he is my father.." he spoke defiantly

"I see, then you should have left me in the dungeon where I could have died soon than later." I spat

Frustration grew across his face and his body was rigid.

"I did what I thought was best. I will not keep someone who is innocent in a dungeon for criminals." he retorted.

I stared at him the same pain was reflecting again in his eyes. I could not look any longer for I felt the tears stinging my eyes.

"I am not here to hurt you in any way." He spoke softly. "I only want to protect you as much as I can."

"Why?" I sobbed "You don't even know me."

"Ah yes but I am under oath to protect those who are in Minas Tirith." he smiled "And since you are here you are to be protected."

I could not argue that point with him. I had heard Eomer say many times that a soldier is bound to protect all those in the city which he serves. Even those who don't deserve the protection.

"I hope that you will continue to improve as well as you have today." he said. "Please continue to eat and be warm and maybe you will feel up for a walk later this afternoon."

"I'm sure your guards are too busy keeping the city safe to bother with me." I snapped.

"If you will allow me to be your guard this afternoon I should rather enjoy showing you more of our city." He smiled.

"I, I..." I stammered. "That would be nice." I did not have the strength to fight him any more.

"Good, then I shall see you this afternoon." he stood "Perhaps you might be in a better mood for a nice conversation also. I would like to get to know you better."

I simply nodded. "Perhaps."

He turned and walked through the door with out looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

1CHAPTER 4

I went to the window and looked out over the city. It was a cloudy morning with some sun, but there was no warmth from it's rays. Everyone was busy. There were guards and soldiers everywhere. The rumors of war had spread here also. When would all of this darkness end. Why did it have to be that so many should die again because of Isilduir. My ancestor. I guess it is somehow my fault that Eomer is dead. Had Isilduir done the right thing and destroyed the ring we would all be safe from this war. Eomer would be with me.

I shook my head. I did not want to cry again. My heart ached and I felt exhausted. I went to the bed and lay down. I closed my eyes wanting desperately to escape this pain. Dark where are you? Come, over take me so I can be with Eomer again. The dark did not come, so I just lay motionless. I do not know how long I had lay still, but suddenly there was a light tapping on the door.

"Come in." I called.

"My lady, are you ready to go for our walk?" Faramir asked hesitant of my answer.

I sat up and swinging my legs to the side of the bed and standing.

"Yes I am ready." I spoke softly.

Suddenly I felt shy and awkward. Faramir's eyes watched my every move with softness and gentleness. I straightened myself and walked toward him. His arm held out to me. I placed my hand upon it and we turned to leave.

We made our way outside. The sun was shining brightly making it more difficult for me to adjust my eyes. I looked around at a beautiful garden. I missed the flowers and rivers of the forrest where I grew up. Rivendale had been my home for so long it was hard to believe I had been away for so many years now.

"Do you like our gardens?" Faramir said breaking the silence.

"Yes very much." I whispered as if I were in a church. "I have missed the beauty of the flowers and their smells."

"I will have some sent to your room for your enjoyment then." He said.

"Thank you that is very kind of you sir." I said with a smile.

"Please call me Faramir." he said

"Oh yes Faramir, I am sorry." I spoke shyly.

His eyes were kind and his smile was warm. I felt safe here with him and I didn't know why. Could it have been the adoring words that Meara had spoken? Or was it just the warmth of the sun and smell of the flowers that were making me feel this way.

"I understand that you are Aragorn's sister, Yes?" he asked as we walked.

"Yes, I realize how your father feels about my brother." I said sharply "but do not judge my

brother based on what he has said about him. Aragorn is not interested in taking over the thrown of Gondor."

Faramir frowned slightly. "I do not believe that my father is right. From what I have heard, your brother has been running from the throne his whole life."

I looked at him puzzled. It was as if he did understand.

"It is hard to live in the shadow of ones fore father." I stated.

His forehead creased and he frowned even more. I could see the same pain in his eyes as before. I wanted to reach out and touch his face, but I stopped myself.

"Yes, I suppose it is." he responded. "But you have not been running away. You have been with King Theoden for years now. Am I correct."

"Yes, I was sent there by Aragon to be schooled with Eowyn, the kings niece." I answered. "You must be very close then?" he asked

"She is like my sister." I replied.

"Then if I may ask why did King Theoden agree to this arrangement of my father?" He questioned puzzled.

"The king has not been himself lately. Grimma Wormtongue has become his most trusted advisor and has poisoned the king's mind." I said coldly. "I do not know how he has done it but I know that King Theoden in his right mind would have never agreed to this."

"And what of your brother? Why has he not come to get you?" He asked.

"My brother was on a quest with eight others." I spoke softly.

"A quest? Did it start in Rivendale?" he said more eager to hear the answer.

"Yes. why do you ask?" I looked puzzled.

"My brother was sent to the same place and undertook the same quest." His voice broke and the pain resurfaced in his eyes."But somewhere along the way he was killed."

We stopped walking and I turned to him placing my hand upon his.

"I am very sorry." I whispered.

Tears came to my eyes as I looked at the pain that mirrored my own. He looked confused.

"Why do you have tears for someone you did not even know?" He said as he brushed my cheek with his fingers.

"My tears are for the pain I see in your eyes." I bowed my head and looked away. "I too know that same pain. It is all to real for me now."

"I do not understand how the pain of losing someone could compare to what you are going through now." He questioned searching my face for answers.

"I do not cry for what I am going through, but for someone I too have lost." I sobbed.

He placed his strong hand upon my shoulder. My shoulders started to shake. I do not want to fall apart now. Not here in front of him. I took a deep breath and swallowed hard trying to gain control of my emotions. I began to wipe away the tears.

"I am very sorry." I tried to calm myself.

"Do not ever be ashamed of having so much emotion for one person. That person must have been very special." he uttered softly.

"Yes he was." I sighed. "I loved him with all my heart. He was my life."

"If you don't mind me asking what happened?" He asked.

"He was killed by the enemy ." I heard myself say the words but couldn't believe them. "That is why I know no one will come for me. He was the only one who would have been able to find Aragorn. No one else knows I'm here." I shook my head.

"What of Eowyn, will she not find your brother for you?" he asked.

"No she was not there when I left she had gone to stay with relatives when the rumors of war started. I stayed with Eomer. She will know nothing of this scheme when she returns. Grimma will make sure of that." I stated flatly.

We started to walk again both lost in thought. How could it be so easy to talk to Faramir, I barely knew him. He seemed to truly understand everything. We came to small bench.

"Would you like to sit and rest a bit." He gestured toward the bench.

"Yes that would be nice to sit in the sun for a while." I smiled slightly. I hadn't realized how tired I felt til that moment.

It was a beautiful spot for a bench. The breeze was soft and the sweet smell of the flowers swirled around us. I closed my eyes and soaked up the suns warmth. When I opened my eyes Faramir was looking down at me.

"I am glad you agreed to walk with me today." He smiled.

I looked into his warm face and studied it. There was a faint scar of a wound that had healed on his cheek. I wondered how he had gotten it.

"I am glad too." I smiled back at him.

At that moment a guard came up standing at attention.

"Captain Faramir, your father wishes to see you right away." he snapped.

"Thank you,Hamel, I will be right there." He stood as the guard hurried off. "I am afraid I will have to cut our walk short today. Shall I see you back to your room?" He held out his hand for me. "Yes thank you." I spoke gently.

As we walked back to my room he spoke little. I presumed he was anxious to hear what his father had planned. As he stopped outside my door, he took my hand in his.

"Thank you for a lovely afternoon." he whispered. "I do hope you will join me again?"

"Yes, I would love that." I smiled slightly shaking his hand.

I opened my door as he turned to leave. Meara was inside at the fire with a tray of food. I had not noticed how cold and hungry I had become.

"well, your cheeks look a little rosier than befor'" she beamed. "Come sit and eat a bite, you must be hungry."

I crossed the room and sat in the chair as she handed me a plate full of food. It smelled so wonderful, my mouth watered.

"Looks like Master Faramir has taken quite an interest in you." she cocked her eyebrow as she said it. "never befor' seen'em take time away from his soldiering before."

I stared up at her in shock. What was she saying. It was absurd. I love Eomer there was nothing going on between Faramir and myself. He was just.... well he was just a gentlemen.

"I do not think that it is any of your business Meara." I spat. "It was just a walk and besides I don't feel that way and neither does he. It was just two people talking."

"Iffen you say so my lady." she smiled sheepishly.

I huffed and started to eat the food on my plate. She continued to clean up and place more food out. Then got my things ready for bed. I ate in silence listening to her singing again. Once I was done I changed my clothes and washed my face and laid down on the bed once again to try and find the darkness that would take me to Eomer. The thought of his warm body next to me holding me close made me sigh. I missed him so. I closed my eyes letting sleep and my dreams take over.


	5. Chapter 5

1 CHAPTER 5

I awoke to the smell of food. Meara was there again making sure I had a warm breakfast just as she had the past two days. I wondered what was in store for me today? I had not seen or heard from Faramir since our walk in the garden days before. I wondered if I had upset him. What a silly thought I told myself. Why should I care? He was just as guilty for holding me prisoner as his father.

"Such deep thought my lady be thinkin' " Meara spoke with a worried look.

"Yes I suppose so." I sighed.

I had begun to get used to Meara's bluntness. She was a very hard worker and honest as far as I could tell. Not afraid to speak her mind. I liked her very much.

"Master Faramir asked me about you this morning." She said nonchalantly.

"Really?" I said with a hint of excitement in my voice.

I corrected myself quickly. Why was I being so silly. So what if the man asked about me. He was just doing his duty right. Then why did my stomach flip so when she mentioned him?

"I would think he would be much to busy to be worried about his father's latest prisoner." I retorted

"I wouldn't be so sure that it was duty bein' the reason for his askin'" Meara playfully jibed.

I frowned at her teasing. She smiled and continued to start setting the table for breakfast. I slowly climbed out of bed and made my way to the table to eat.

"Asked me if you might be up for another visit?" She looked up amusingly. "I told him that would probably do you some good seeing as how you've been moping around here lately."

"What?!" I shrieked. "I have NOT been moping around here."

She giggled. My cheeks burned. How could I be so upset. She was just teasing me, but yet I acted like a guilty school girl. I turned my eyes to the food on my plate trying to get my emotions under control.

"It's ok to be wanting some company love." She spoke quietly this time with a motherly smile.

"If you don't mind my saying, I saw a glimmer of hope in your eyes after that day you and Master Faramir walked in the garden. And well I've not seen it since then. Just that dead sadness again."

I looked up at her. I had felt better, but that too had seemed to fade with the morning sunlight. And then the lonely days since had only extinguished what ray of hope I had. All of my thoughts still lingered on Eomer. I felt that familiar twinge of pain again and the acid in the back of my throat. I put my fork down. Why was I still trying to live when all I wanted to do was die.

"Come now. Don't be looking so sad now. I didn't mean to upset ya." She came and patted my arm.

"I know you meant well Meara." I said with a sigh.

I got up and crossed over to the window. Life seemed to be going on as usual. No matter how alone or distraught I felt over losing Eomer, life just went on.

"Would you rather me tell 'im you are not up to visitors then." She asked sadly

I really didn't think I could handle another day locked up in these four walls again.

"No, Meara, I think maybe a distraction is just what I need." I stood straighter "Tell Master Faramir that I would very much like to visit with him today if he has the time."

"Yes 'um" Meara said with a smile, as she colleted all the dishes to be taken to the kitchen and hurried to the door. "I've set you a nice dress out on your bed with a shawl in case you might get a chance to walk outside.

I walked over and saw she had picked out a lovely dress made from green satin. I ran my fingers across the material. That is when I noticed the beautiful flowers on the table by the door. I slowly walked over to them bending down to smell them. Their sweet aroma overwhelmed me. I couldn't believe he remembered. I smiled and smelled the flowers again. I felt my mood lift slightly. I quickly got dressed, but decided to take a little longer on my hair so that I could place some of the fresh flowers in it. As I tucked the last flower into place there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I said

"Good morning my lady." Faramir's strong voice echoed in the room. "Meara said that you might be up for a visit today."

Hello, Faramir." I smiled. "Yes I would. Please come in."

Faramir crossed the room with a slight smile on his lips. His eyes sparkled and my breath caught as I looked into them. I immediately felt guilt well up in me. How could I be breathless over someone other than Eomer. Was I that fickle. Had I not truly loved Eomer with all my heart and yet now I betrayed that love. Faramir sensing my struggle looked puzzled.

"Is everything alright?" He questioned.

"Yes ." I said trying to compose myself.

He sat staring at me for a moment before he spoke.

"I was wondering if you would be up for a picnic today?" He asked

"A picnic?" I asked surprised. "You do realize that there is a war brewing Master Faramir. I would think that you would have better things to do than to take time out for a prisoner."

He smiled mischievously. "Well I suppose you could be right, but I have decided to make it my personal duty to make sure all prisoners here at Minas Tirith are well taken care of." He laughed.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "I'm not sure your father would agree with that.

His face dropped. "My father usually doesn't approve of any thing I do.

"I am sorry." I said looking away from the pain in his eyes.

There was a brief silence. I had not meant to hurt him with my words but I knew I had.

I quickly broke the silence. "I want to thank you for the lovely flowers. Thank you for remembering."

He smiled, "Yes I can see that you have put them to good use." motioning to my hair.

I blushed. "I used to pick flower when I was a girl and put them in my hair just to carry their sweet scent around with me where ever I went."

"I think they look and smell as lovely as the one who wears them." He said staring deep into my eyes.

I swallowed deeply and quickly looked away.

"Shall we? " He smiled and offered his arm.

"I would be delighted." I reached out and took his arm.

We walked slowly through the palace. He talked of what it was like growing up in the palace. About all of his and Boramir's wild adventures. He showed me paintings and stone images of his ancestors. Once we had reached the back of the palace I noticed a door opened to a large dark spiral staircase.

"Are you up for a bit of exercise?" He smiled "If you get too tired I can always carry you the rest of the way."he said mockingly.

I made a face at him and we proceeded to climb the steep staircase. Winding our way up and up. I thought we might never reach the top when finally a small wooden door appeared. He opened it with a loud screech. The sun shone brightly and the breeze was soft and warm. It was the tallest point of the city and you could see for miles. It was breathtaking. I stopped and stared taking it all in.

"I used to sneak up here when I was younger to get away from my duties. I would sit and stare out at the world wondering what was out there." he said wistfully.

"It is breathtakingly beautiful. I can see why." I exclaimed.

"Shall we." He said pointing to a blanket spread out on the ground with a large basket sitting on it.

I slowly walked over and sat down. He joined me. We sat silently for a moment taking in the sun and the beautiful view both lost in thought.

"One could almost forget up here that there is a war." I stated sadly.

"Yes it is peaceful. But regardless of where you are that war will reach you." He said.

I sighed. So much death and suffering. I felt my heart ache. I hated all of it, but there was nothing anyone could do.

"I did not wish to make you sad today." He whispered.

"You have not, you have made me very happy." I looked up at him.

His eyes were warm and kind. My heart burned. I smiled wanting to know more about this kind man.

"I believe Meara is your biggest admirer." I stated flatly. "She speaks nothing but wonderful things of you. Makes you out to be the mirror of perfection."

He laughed. "Perfection is hardly the word for me. Meara is just biased because she likes to take credit for raising me. I have known her my whole life and love her just as if she were my own mother."

I smiled. He began to set food out from the basket onto the blanket. Fresh fruit and vegetables, cheeses and meats, and some small cakes. He took out a bottle of wine and poured some into our glasses.

"So tell me Faramir how much trouble did you get into for releasing your father's most precious prisoner from the dungeon?" I asked.

He stiffened at the mention of his father. "My father and I tend to hardly ever agree. But I made him see that it would be in his best interest to keep you healthy and alive." he said

My jaw tightened. His best interest. OOHH how foolish of me to believe for a moment that he actually cared. He was just doing what was best for his father.

Sensing my anger he turned to me, "I however have my own reasons for why I think you should be kept healthy and alive." he said softly.

I looked over at him. His eyes shining, searching mine. I felt my breath catch. I could never stay angry when he looked at me with those eyes.

"Faramir, I know that you do not share your father's views and that you will never go against him, but why would you be interested in what happens to me?" I questioned.

He sat for a moment not moving just looking at me. I felt warm inside and longed to touch his face, but I would not. I mustn't.

He took my hand in his. I wanted to jerk it back but the warmth felt good.

"When I heard what my father was doing I knew that noone should be treated that way, so I did what any gentleman would do. But when I saw you and how strong and beautiful you were I knew I would save you. I had to save you even if my reasons were selfish." He said bluntly.

"What reasons would that be?" I questioned shyly

"Because I wanted to get to know that strong beautiful woman who was not afraid to speak up to my father." He said "the guards who brought you here spoke of your grace and strength like they had never seen anything like it. They said you spoke to my father as if you were his equal and not his prisoner. They were very impressed which is says a lot because they have seen a lot in their years."

"I.. I don't know what to say." I stuttered taken aback by his words.

He reached up and swept back a strand of hair that had blown across my face.

I stared into his face. Confusion swept over me. I felt safe with him like I had known him all my life, but I shouldn't feel this way.

"Now your turn for honesty." he spoke "Tell me more about this sadness you have trapped behind your eyes?"

I looked at him reluctantly. I had never spoke in detail of it. I didn't know if I could speak of it now.

"Take your time. You can tell me when you are ready I do not wish to rush you in any way." He whispered and took my hand again in his.

I didn't draw back like I should have. I sat very still feeling the warmth of his shoulder next to mine. How could I speak of Eomer with out reliving the pain.

I cleared my throat and swallowed taking a deep breath. "Your know that before I was forced to come here, I was told that the one I loved more than life had been killed." I said my voice cracking.

"I am sorry. " he said squeezing my hand "How did it happen if I may ask?"

"He was a soldier like you always willing to serve his King." I said coldly. "He was out on a mission to search for the king's son and company who had not returned. I do not know any of the details other than they had word he had been killed."

Tears stung my eyes as I said the words. I felt my heart break all over again.

Faramir let go of my hand and took me into his arms. Holding me softly I began to sob uncontrollably. He didn't speak but just held me while I cried.

I slowly gained control of myself again and looked up at him. His eyes mirroring the same pain again as if he could feel my pain deep into his soul. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and straightened up again. He did not release me but held me softly. I did not pull away but put my head upon his shoulder and stared out over the horizon.

" I am very sorry for your loss." He whispered kissing my hair. "He was a very lucky man to have someone love him so much."

"Thank you." I said softly. "But I felt like the lucky one to have someone as wonderful as Eomer love me."

We sat for a long time without speaking just enjoying the silence and each others warmth. At last Faramir arose and helped me to my feet. The sun was setting and it was a beautiful end to a beautiful day.

We slowly walked back to my room. I paused at my door and turned to look at him.

"Thank you for a wonderful day." I said

"I hope it is the first of many." He smiled and slowly bent down and pressed his lips softly on mine.

A flood of emotion ran through me. Anxiety, confusion, guilt and then hope.

I smiled, opened my door and floated in.


	6. Chapter 6

1CHAPTER 6

It had been a week since the picnic. Everyday was a new adventure with Faramir. He had showed me so much and taught me so much. I had come to anticipate seeing him every morning, and this morning was no different.

"Oh Meara, it is a beautiful morning isn't it?" I sang.

Meara didn't say anything she looked troubled.

"What is wrong Meara?" I asked "You look troubled?"

"Oh it is nothin' for you to worry about love." She said "Just a couple of strangers come in last night causing a lot of talk that's all."

"Stranger?" I asked "What kind of strangers?"

"A Wizard and a small thing. I think they said he was a Hoblet or something." She stated

"A hobbit?" I corrected.

"Yeah that be it." She said

"A wizard and a hobbit here?" I spoke to myself. Could the wizard be Gandalf? I had not seen him since I was a young girl. It could not be him. Why would he be here?

Questions swarmed my mind as I sat down to eat. Meara didn't speak. She seemed to be lost in thought also.

"Master Faramir will not be by today my lady." Meara said "He is with his father and the new guests."

"Oh " I said disappointed. "Well then I guess I will just take a walk by myself and get some sun."

She looked over at me cross fixing to tell me I ought not, but gave up. She gathered up the dishes and hurried out of the room.

I got myself dressed quickly. I hoped that maybe while on my walk I would run into the new guest, as Meara called them. Oh how I hoped it was Gandalf. Maybe he could help me get out of here, or if not at least get word to Aragon. And this hobbit, I would love to meet him. The only hobbit I had ever met was Bilbo Baggins and he was a very interesting. I wondered if they all were like him.

I opened my door and made my way down the stairs into the main hallway. I heard voices and shouting in the main hall. That must be where the meeting was taking place. As I slowed my walk trying to listen closely to make out the voices. I had not noticed the small hobbit sitting at the far end of the hall on the stone bench. He was silently watching me walk toward him.

"I doubt you'll be able to make out very much of what they are saying." his voice startled me.

"Oh hello," I said " I did not see you sitting there."

"Most people don't notice us until they nearly step on us." He joked.

I laughed. "You must be the hobbit that everyone has been talking about." I said

"Aye that be me." He said. "I am Perigrin Took but everyone calls me Pippin." he hopped off the bench and offered me his hand.

"It is very nice to meet you Pippin." I said with a hand shake and a curtsey. " I am Ariella daughter of Arathorn."

"Are you kin to Aragorn." Pippin looked up in surprise.

"Yes Aragorn is my brother." I smiled. " I see you must be well acquainted with him

He looked puzzled.

" Is there something wrong?" I asked Pippin worried suddenly.

"It's just every one has talking about you." he stated.

About that time the shouting got louder and the door flew open to a white wizard storming out muttering something under his breath. Pippin and I both looked up. There almost running over us both was Gandalf. He stopped dead in his tracks staring at me.

"Gandalf?" I whispered.

He said nothing just stared as if he were angry at the very sight of me.

"Pippin come along we must hurry." He stated abruptly and started to walk away quickly with Pippin running to keep up.

I stood there shocked. What had just happened? What was going on? Why was he was not in the least bit surprised to see m?.

"He has a lot on his mind at the moment." Faramir's voice startled me.

I turned to see him standing in the door way. His eyes shown nothing but defeat. I wanted to rush to him but felt inclined not to based on his look.

"Come you must get back to your room quickly." He stated taking my arm and escorting me away quickly.

"What is going on Faramir?" I questioned becoming irritated by his abruptness.

He did not speak. He just kept walking until we reached my door. He opened it and walked me in finally letting go of my arm.

"Are you not going to answer me?" I spat "Or do you just choose to ignore me?"

"I am only thinking about your safety right now." He said sharply. "There are things that are about to happen in which I cannot control. You will be safer here."

"I don't understand?" I said pulling him to me searching his eyes. He pushed me away.

I stared at him. Something had changed, but what.

"Why are Gandalf and Pippin here?" I asked. "Pippin said everyone had been talking about me. What does that mean?"

He ignored my question. "The enemy has attacked Rohan at Helms Deep." He said.

"Oh no." I cried stifling a scream.

"They drove them back but they are setting up for another battle here." he said looking worried. "Gandalf has come to warn us and to see where we stand."

I said nothing. I just let it all sink in. I felt weak. Faramir just stood there. Distant. Something had happened in that room that had changed things between us, but what I did not know.

He turned to go. I grabbed his arm and searched is eyes again. He pulled away quickly, reaching the door he stopped.

"Your brother was fighting with them and knows that you are here.." He stated and walked out quickly.

My mind swirled around everything that he had said. Aragorn and Rohan had defeated the enemy, and now they were headed here. Aragorn knows I am here? Is he coming here? So many unanswered questions and thoughts went over and over. I had to find Gandalf and find out what really was going on.

I opened the door and headed out to find him. He could be anywhere. Maybe if I could find Meara she could tell me where he was at.

I went to the kitchen and found Meara busy as always.

"Meara." I rushed over to her. Everyone looked up and stared.

"Lady Ariella . " she gasped. "What are you doing in here?"

I pulled her to the side.

"I need to know where Gand... the wizard is staying." I spoke under my breath.

"He was set up in the East wing." She whispered.

"Thank you. Meara." I hugged her quickly and rushed out to the East wing.

I knew that there were only two rooms in the East wings so I assumed Gandalf had to be in one of them and Pippin in the other. I reached the first room quickly and knocked on the door. There was no answer. I quickly ran down the hall to the other door, I could hear talking behind it so I quickly knocked. Footsteps approached the door and it opened with Gandalf standing in the doorway.

I took a deep breath.

"Gandalf, I need to speak with you immediately." I said sternly.

"Now is not the time. " He said with authority turning to shut the door.

I place my foot in front of the door as to stop it from shutting.

"I am not leaving here until I get some answers." I shouted standing my ground.

He whirled around laughing. "Well I see the Arathorn blood runs as strong in you as in your brother."

I did not smile but relaxed a bit. He motioned for me to come in and shut the door.

I saw Pippin standing in the middle of the room surprised to see me again, but he smiled a sweet friendly smile. "Hello again there my lady."

"Hello Pippin." I said with a nod.

"I do not know if I have the answers in which you seek young one." Gandalf spoke.

"Faramir told me of the attack on Rohan by the enemy and that Aragorn was there to help them fight." I spoke "How is that all possible. He was away on a quest and the last I had seen of King Theoden he was in no shape to lead a fight in such a great battle."

"Yes all you have spoken is true, but many things passed while you were away." He said

I knew Gandalf always spoke in riddles, but I was in no mood to try and sort through the underlying means today.

"Ok I can see you are going to be cryptic." I said frustrated. "First tell me what of the quest. Why was Aragorn back at Rohan?

"The members of the quest had to go their separate ways it seems. There was and still are dark forces working against it's success." Gandalf spoke.

I remembered Faramir's pained face when he spoke of his brother Boramir who had been on this same quest. Was his death the reason for it's failure. I looked at Pippin. I could see his face drop at these words as if remembering a great pain he did not wish to remember.

"So that explains why Aragorn went back to Rohan, but what of King Theoden?" I asked.

"Oh yes," he said. "It seems that Sarumon with the help of Grimma had placed a spell on King Theoden. Which I broke shortly after my arrival with Aragorn."

"I knew it."I hissed. "I knew that snake had done something to him."

Gandalf look at me questionly. "You knew of the spell, so is that why you chose to leave?"

My head swung around , "I did not choose to leave, I was forced to leave and traded for a chest full of something."

"I see." He said rubbing his beard. "The Steward of Gondor has a different story. He said that you came here on your own free will begging for shelter."

"He is a liar." I spat. "If it had not been for Faramir I would have still been locked in his dungeon and would probably be dead." Those words were true. With out the kindness of Faramir these past months I would have died and would have chosen to because of losing Eomer.

Pippin stepped forward "But what of the letter Gandalf that Eomer had?"

I stopped. Did he say Eomer? Why would he speak of him when he was dead? I looked at him then at Gandalf searching for answers.

"Yes Pippin. Thank you for reminding me." Gandalf said as he turned to me. "Eomer had a letter written by you explaining your new allegance to Gondor."

I gasped. My head was spinning. I felt as if I might faint. "Why would you speak to me about Eomer. He is dead." I stated flatly Tears stung my eyes. "Grimma told me he died the day I was forced to leave."

Gandalf and Pippin looked at each other puzzled.

"No he is not dead. He was very much alive when we left." Pippin stated.

I felt the room grow dark and my body went limp.

*****

I opened my eyes to Pippins worried face.

"Gandalf, she is coming around." Pippin called.

Gandalf crossed the room and was quickly by my side.

"Ariella, are you alright?" Gandalf asked.

I blinked trying to figure out what had happened.

"What happened?" I asked trying to sit up.

"You fainted." Pippin replied.

Suddenly it all came flooding back. Eomer was not dead. It had all been a lie.

"Eomer is not dead?" I questioned.

"No." Gandalf answered.

"It was all a lie." I said looking down trying desperately to understand. "Grimma had said he died while looking for the king's son?"

"He found Theodron, but I'm afraid a little too late." Gandalf said sadly.

"Theodron is dead?" I said my heart aching. I knew Eomer would be in pain from this news. They were best of friends. I stood slowly and walked to the window. Gandalf came to stand next to me as Pippin quietly left. Tears slid down my cheeks. How could I have been so foolish to believe that worm when he told me Eomer was dead.

"Aragorn will be glad to know that you are safe." Gandalf said

I looked up at him puzzled. There was something more that he did not want to say in fear of my reaction I assumed.

"I can't believe Eomer is alive." I whispered. "I can not wait to see him. I have missed him so." But had I really. I had been living. Going on with my life with out him.

"I do not think that at this time you will get your wish." Gandalf stated.

"Why?" I questioned. Then remembering the war coming. "I know that a battle is brewing and Eomer will be fighting, but I have to see him before he fights."

Gandalf looked away as if trying to find the right words.

What is it Gandalf?" I asked "I am not a child. If there is something wrong I need to know."

"The beacons have been lit, and Rohan will be gathering up their armies for battle." He said "You need to find shelter as far from here as possible, because the enemy was over taken Osgiliath." He turned looking worried.

"I will be fine. " I said smiling. "Don't worry. I am not afraid to die."

Gandalf just looked solemnly at me. "Maybe Faramir can talk some sense into you. Now if you don't mind, I have some battle plans to go over."

He motioned to the door.

"Yes, I am very sorry." I said nodding that I understood, and walked to the door. "I will pray that all this will end soon"

I turned the knob and walked out quickly


	7. Chapter 7

1CHAPTER 7

I had to find Faramir and tell him the news about Eomer. Wait. He probably already knows. That would explain his aloofness earlier. It did not matter. I needed to see him. I walked as quickly as I could to the main hall hoping to find him there.

As I approached I heard voices. I opened the small door just off to the side, and stepped in silently. I would wait for him here and see what type of plans they were making for war.

"Osgiliath must be retaken." Denethor said authoritatively.

"My Lord," Faramir replied " Osgiliath is over run."

"Much must be risked in the war." Denethor spat while placing more food onto his plate. "Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his Lord's will."

My breath caught. As Faramir's body went rigid.

Faramir stood for a long time as if pondering his next words. He broke the silence.

"You wish now that our places had been exchanged." He stated. "That I had died and Boramir had lived?"

A lump arose in my throat and tears filled my eyes. I had seen that same pain in his eyes many times that shown through now. I wanted to rush to him and comfort him, but I could not move.

"Yes, I wish that." Denethor whispered.

The whisper sounded more like a scream. Faramir's shoulder's slumped and his face dropped. The tears rolled down my cheeks as I tried to choke them back.

"Since you were robbed of Boramir. " he said somberly "I will do what I can in his stead."

I gasped. NO. He couldn't. He wouldn't. I watched him turn to go but then he stopped

"If I should return," He spoke "think better of me father."

"That will depend on the manner of your return." Denethor spoke sharply.

Faramir turned and quickly walked to the door to leave.

That horrible man. How I wished I had a sword on me to cut his vile throat from ever speaking such words to Faramir again. I turned and ran out the door. I turned the corner just as Faramir was heading out the front doorway.

"Faramir!" I shouted with desperation.

He turned to me. The pain in his eyes and on his face was too much for me to bear. I quickly looked down. He turned to go again.

"Wait!" I said "He is not right."

He stopped.

"But it is what he feels." He said solemnly.

I rushed to him turning him to me.

"It doesn't make it true." I whispered. "He is not in his right mind"

"Do not make excuses for him." He spat. "He has always felt this way from the very beginning. Long before Borimir's death."

"I am sorry." I said touching his face. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to gather the army and fight the enemy at Osgiliath." He said

"There is too many of them." I panicked. "It would be suicide."

He said nothing just looked off into the distance. I then realized that was his point.

"No Faramir," I cried pulling on his arm. "I will not let you do this. You can't"

"I am but a Captain who obeys the orders of his Lord." He said sorrowfully.

I stared at him in disbelief. Tears stung my eyes. The lump in my throat had returned. I felt as if I could not speak. Why was he doing this.

"Please." I sobbed. "Do not do this. You can not let him win."

"I must do my duty." He said stubbornly.

I knew how important duty had always been to him. I would not win this fight that way.

"Then don't leave me." I said looking into his eyes."I can't lose you."

He closed his eyes and looked down at me. "But I have lost you.."

"What do you mean?" I looked into his eyes questioning him.

"I know Eomer is alive." He stated bluntly.

"But..." I stuttered.

"But what?" He asked. "I know you love him with all your heart."

"Faramir that is not fair." I cried.

"I am not saying it to be unfair." He said. "I love you. I just know that when all of this is over I will not be able to face life with out you when you return to Eomer."

I looked into his face. Love shown through his eyes along with the pain. I didn't know what to say. I just stared at him. What could I say. He was right. My heart had always belonged to Eomer, but I did love Faramir.

"I can't just let you walk away." I whispered. "I do love you Faramir."

"You just love him more." He said "I know."

He wiped away a tear from my cheek and looked deep into my eyes. He gently bent his head and pressed his lips to mine. They were soft at first but grew stronger. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me close. His warmth engulfed me. My legs went weak. I felt as if I couldn't breath. Suddenly he stopped letting his lips linger on mine. He stepped back, turned and walked away. Leaving me there, breathless.


	8. Chapter 8

1 CHAPTER 8

I stood there for a long moment trying to make some sense of this madness. After a while I became numb and started to walk. I made my way down the levels of Minas Tirith watching as many began to line the streets of the city. Why didn't someone stop this madness?

But I knew there was no stopping war any more than someone stopping the rain from falling or the sun from shining. The people were silent and somber as I looked at them. Some had tears in their eyes while others stood tall and defiant. I could hear the sound of horses hooves on the stony floor. They were getting closer.

I stopped and as I turned to face the sound of the horses there he was. Dressed in his battle armor, sitting tall in the saddle of his magnificent horse. His eyes fell upon me and my heart sank. I began to cry. I watched him ride toward me wanting to throw myself in front of his horse to stop him. But his eyes begged of me not to make this any harder. Women and children threw flowers before the soldiers feet. Some of the soldiers hung their heads down as if the whole weight of the world were on their shoulders. A woman ran out to one of the soldiers passing and handed him a flower. He bent down and grabbed it. They exchanged loving looks. I wrapped my arms around my body and continued to cry.

Suddenly there was a loud voice above the silence.

"Faramir!" Gandalf shouted pushing his way through the crowd. "Faramir! Your father's will has turned to madness. Do not throw away your life so rashly."

"Where does my allegiance lie if not here?" Faramir stated as he spurred his horse forward.

Gandalf paused. "Your father loves you Faramir."

Faramir's body froze. His face looked pained. The same look I had seen many times. That hope had died long ago. He knew it to not be true. He had heard it from his father's lips.

"He will remember it before the end." Gandalf whispered as I came to stand at his side.

"I'm afraid the end is at hand Gandalf." I sobbed.

"Ariella. You must find a place of safety." Gandalf commanded.

" No I fear time for me has passed also." I said with a deep breath. "I know must go and watch someone I love die."

I turned quickly and walked to the stairs leading to the wall of the city. The remaining soldiers were lined up on the wall, but there were many who chose to watch their loved ones die also. Men, woman and children all crowded the soldier to get one last glimpse of their beloved.

I pushed my way forward standing as close to the wall as possible. The company had formed ranks. I could see Faramir in the middle of the front formation. That is when I noticed. The enemy was four times larger than the small group of soldier on the field.

"Dear God" I whispered. At that moment Faramir pulled out his sword and gave his orders. The company of soldiers all drew their weapons and charged head on.

I turned to go I could not watch any more. I must run quickly or be over taken by my grief. I would never see Faramir again.

I stumbled up the road trying to see through my tears. Every one had seemed to vanish. Taking shelter from the onslaught that would soon take place I assumed. As I rounded the corner there sat Gandalf.. Silent and still. He looked up at me. His eyes mirrored my pain. He did not speak, but took my hand and led me to the palace where I would be safe.

As we reached the palace a sound that made my heart sink filled the air. Drums followed by the sounds of hideous shouts. War was now upon us. Gandalf rushed me inside and told me to find my room. Then he turned quickly and raced down the road.

I could not move. I sat in the closest chair I could find. Still unable to even think straight. I would die today I thought to myself. Having never seen Eomer again and having hurt Faramir so badly. Where was Rohan and Aragorn? Why are they not here to help fight?

"My lady" Meara's voice broke my thoughts. "I have been looking all over for you. Let's get you back to your room. It is late. You need some rest."

I looked at her kind face as she helped me back to my room.

"I've set some food out for you love." Meara spoke softly.

I shook my head. I did not want any food. I just wanted things to be back to the way they were yesterday. When I was learning to live with Eomer's death and Faramir was here with me.

Meara seemed to understand and led me to the bed. I lay down grabbing one of the pillows and pulling it close to me. I began to cry again. Faramir. So brave and strong. The pictures of the beginning of the battle ran through my head. I could still hear the drums outside my window. The enemy was readying for battle, as well as those in Minas Tirith. I did not care the outcome of this battle. I just wanted it over swiftly. Maybe they will attack us in the dark of night and we will all be dead by morning. My mind continue to race, until finally I succumbed to sleep.

I did not sleep well. I tossed and turned. Evil faces haunted my dreams. Drums ringing in my ears. My eyes flew open. The drums did not stop. I sat up. Jumping from my bed I ran to the window. The enemy had moved closer in the night. Hundreds of thousand of them stretched out as far back as Osgiliath.

I quickly ran and got dressed. Fleeing from my room I ran to the main hall. As I entered through the small door to the side. I saw a guard rushing in.

"My Lord, it is Faramir." He spoke quickly. "His horse has brought him back. They are bringing him up as we speak."

Faramir is back. My heart leaped.

Lord Denethor quickly ran as did Pippin for the door. I ran after them.

"Faramir!" Denethor shouted as the guards lay his lifeless body down. "Say not that he has fallen."

"They were outnumbered" one of the guards spat. Looking over at Pippin and me continued speaking. "None survived."

I gasped as if understanding his meaning. No he came back. That means he is alive. Pippin looked up at me as if to try and comfort me.

Denethor stood and stumbled away.

"My sons are spent." He cried "My line has ended."

He continued to mutter as he stumbled toward the wall overlooking the city.

Pippin glanced down at Faramir. Looking confused. But then running to Faramir's side.

"He's alive." He shouted. "He needs medicine my Lord."

Denethor paid him no mind. He just continued to mutter and shout "My line has ended."

Pippin tried one last time to summons him to see for himself."My Lord!" He shouted.

But Denethor was too far gone in his grief. I ran to Pippins side. I could see Faramir's faint breaths. Pippin was right.

"Quickly! " I spoke. We must get him to the White Tower. Some one run and fetch the healers for the house of healing."

The soldier's quickly grabbed him and began to carry him to the White Tower. I followed behind them. I hoped that I still had some of the knowledge of healing that Aragon had taught me long ago. I have not had any reason to use it in so long. I could only hope it would all come back to me. I was no where near the healer my brother was, but for Faramir I would try my hardest.

We rushed into the room. The women of the House of Healing were coming in at the same time.

"Please help us." I begged. "It is Lord Faramir. He is hurt very badly. We must hurry."

The women cleared the bed and began to work feverishly. They were wise and skilled in the healing of wounds and hurts. They ordered young boys to fetch things that they would need. I tried to help were I could. I hoped and prayed that we were not too late. We worked long and hard.

Suddenly the door burst open and the Steward's guards rushed in pushing the women and myself aside from Faramir's body.

"What is going on." I demanded. "He can not be moved, or he will die."

"Denethor's orders are to bring him to the House of Stewards." The guard spoke

"What!" I shrieked. "He is not dead. You can not bury him while he is still alive."

"Please move aside. " the same guards spoke and he pushed me away from Faramir.

"Restrain her if you must" he spoke to one of the guards standing near me.

He turned and grabbed my arms pulling me back.

"Stop! Please don't do this!" I shouted. The guard only tightened his grip. I closed my eyes feeling completely defeated.

Once the guard had felt that the others were far enough away he let go of my arms with a warning." I will stand outside these doors so that you will not be able to leave."

UUUGGGHHH! I screamed throwing a bowl across the room. Denethor and his madness would surely kill Faramir now. There has got to be a way to stop this. I sat down and tried to think of something. Anything. Suddenly it hit me. Gandalf is my only hope. But he was in the midst of battle and I was locked up here in the place.

"Ioreth, come here " I whispered. "Where is the boy that was running errands for you earlier?"

"He is over there." she said point to the far corner. "Bergil, come here."

The boy stood up and hurried to her side.

"Bergil, I have a very important job for you to do." I spoke softly. I explained to him the plan I had for finding Pippin or Gandalf and explaining what Denethor was doing. He snuck out as quickly and quietly as he could. I could only hope and pray that this would work.


	9. Chapter 9

1CHAPTER 9

I do not know how long we waited there. I could here screams and fighting from the window. Bergil had returned. He had found Pippin. I could only hope and pray that Pippin was able to find Gandalf to stop Denethor from killing Faramir. I felt so useless.

Suddenly the door opened and the guard stepped in.

"You are needed immediately in the House of Healings." the guard spoke. "There are wounded pouring in from all over the city. Follow me."

We gathered what things we could carry. The rest we would send for later. We walked quietly but quickly unaware of what lay ahead.

As we reached the Healing house bloody bodies lay everywhere. We ran to the rooms inside and began frantically placing those we could help into the beds. We worked long into the night. All the faces started to blur together. So much blood and death. I felt as if it might never stop. Word had come at some point that Rohan had come to fight along with what some called devil men. The enemy had finally turned. I still had no word of Faramir. I grew weary at the thought.

At long last a familiar face walked through the door.

"Pippin" I cried running toward him.

As I got closer I realized he was not alone. The guards were bringing Faramir's body in. "Ioreth. Come quickly. It is Faramir." I shouted. "They have brought him back."

Ioreth ran quickly to show the guards where to place him.

I turned back to Pippin. "I have never been so glad to see someone in all my life." I said hugging him. "Thank you for saving him. Let's just hope it is not too late."

Pippin smiled. "It was not I who saved him but Gandalf." He continue to tell me what had happened. Denethor had built an altar on which he would burn himself and Faramir alive. He and Gandalf arrived just in time as Denethor threw the flame onto the oil soaked wood. Pippin had to jump onto the altar and roll Faramir off. It was too late to save Denethor, he was consumed by fire and ran off the end of the wall.

"You were very brave Master Pippin." I said patting his shoulder. "I do not know how to thank you."

"Faramir was my friend too. " he said kindly. "Well, the battle is now almost over and I must go and find my friend Merry."

"Thank you again Pippin." I said "I would very much like to meet this Merry if he is anything like his friend."

He turned to go as I drew my attention to Faramir. The healers worked carefully and methodically. Once they had done all they could they placed him in a room just off to the side.

I came slowly to his bed. He looked so pale. I reached out and touched his face. He was burning up with a fever. I took a small bowl from the table and went to get some cool water. I returned and sat by his side bathing his face and arms in the cool water trying to get the fever to break. I do not know how long I sat there with him. I heard someone at the door and glanced up. There stood Gandalf.

"Is there any change?" He asked looking solemnly.

"No." I sighed "His fever burns with no sign of letting up."

"You need to rest Ariella." Gandalf said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "You can not will him well."

"Yes I know." I said quietly. "But I do not want to leave him. I can not. Not after everything that has happened."

"It was his choice to go into battle." Gandalf said.

"Because I drove him there." I cried tears coming to my eyes.

We stood silently. This was no place for me to break down.

"Is the battle over?" I questioned

"Yes I do believe the biggest part of it is." Gandalf stated.

"I heard that Rohan had finally come to help in the fighting?" I asked

"Yes" Gandalf answered looking sad. "At a heavy price I am afraid."

A lump rose in my throat. "What do you mean." I whispered afraid to hear what he had to say. I held my breath.

"King Theoden was killed. And Eowyn has been gravely injured." Gandalf spoke.

I gasped. My legs went weak. King Theoden was dead. My heart ached and I began to cry.

"Where is Eowyn now?" I questioned through my tears.

"She is in good hands." Gandalf said. "The healers are with her now."

"I must see her when they have her stable enough for a room." I said.

"I do not know how long that will be." Gandalf spoke "She was gravely wounded by the Nazgul. She has the Black Shadow."

I had heard of this before. The healers did not know how to cure this Black Shadow.

Gandalf turned to go.

"Gandalf" I spoke softly. "Pippin told me what happened with Faramir and Denethor. Thank you for saving him. I am forever grateful."

Gandalf nodded. "You should know." He spoke " Aragorn is here." He turned then and walked out.

I walked back to Faramir's side wetting the cloth and bathing him down. I was glad my brother was safe. I had not seen Aragon for a long time. It would be good to see him again. Then my thoughts ran to King Theoden. His kind and strong face. He had been like a father to me. I will miss him greatly. I blinked back tears. And Eowyn. How I hoped that this Black Shadow would not consume her. Then my mind jumped. Eomer. I had not thought to ask of Eomer. He must be beside himself with worry. I had been so consumed with helping Faramir that I had forgotten about seeing Eomer.

But I could not leave Faramir now. And besides the battle was not over yet, and knowing Eomer he would be the last to leave the field. I would wait.

I sat down next to Faramir's bed after bathing him with the cool water. And laid my head upon his arm. Would this fever ever end? Would he ever open his eyes again? I drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Someone warm hand touched my shoulder. I looked up.

"Aragorn," I cried falling into his arms.

"Hello my sister." He smiled wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him tightly so glad to see him. I released him and turned back to Faramir.

"How is he?" Aragorn asked.

"Not well I'm afraid." I answered. "He has a fever that has not let up. Poisoned arrows. I have tried all that I know to do." I looked at him sadly. "All that you taught me."

"Well, then I shall have a look at him then." He said walking over to Faramir. "Would that Elrond were here, for he is the eldest of all our race, and has the greater power."

I nodded unable to speak.

"He is nearly spent." Aragorn said.

I choked back my tears at his words. He stopped and stared at me as if not understanding my grief.

"Is he the reason you left Rohan?" Aragorn questioned.

I stared at him in disbelief. "I, I did not choose to leave Rohan." I spoke. "Grimma had poisoned the kings mind and forced me to leave. I was to be used as Denethor's weapon against the enemy."

Aragon sat rigid for a moment. "King Theoden had no memory of what had happened to you. The only thing we had to go by was the letter you had left for Eomer."

Just the mention of his name made the guilt of being here with Faramir stir.

"I did not write that letter." I said. "Denethor had me locked in the dungeon when Faramir found me. He saved my life. I only wish to do the same."

"Ah but your eyes give you away little sister." Aragorn spoke looking at me with knowing eyes.

"You love him. It is written all over your face."

I hung my head in shame. "Yes," I said quietly. "I do love him."

At that moment there was a sound at the door. I turned as did Aragorn. My blood ran cold. There in front of me stood Eomer. The same hurt look that Faramir had the same day he left for battle now showed across Eomer's face. I stood staring at him unable to speak. He clenched his fist and his jaw locked.

"When you are done here. Aragon." He spoke "you are needed to help with Eowyn."

He turned quickly and left.

I still stood there staring at the door. What had just happened.

"Aragorn, I did not mean it the way it sounded." I stammered. "What am I going to do? Eomer must hate me so. First a letter and now hearing me say I love Faramir."

Aragorn stood. "The truth will come out in the end, sister." He spoke. "And all shall be righted. Now I must go and find Ioreth to get some kingsfoil. And check on Eowyn in the mean time."

He turned and walked out the door. I walked back to Faramir's side grabbing the cloth I began to bath his feverish body again.


	10. Chapter 10

1CHAPTER 10

I stayed by Faramir's side, not wanting to face Eomer. I had hurt him so much by saying that I loved Faramir. I did love Faramir just not the way I loved Eomer. I knew I had to tell him that, I just didn't know how. So taking care of Faramir helped me hide.

Aragorn came back with the kingsfoil brought to him by Bergil. He took two of the leaves laid them on his hands and breathed on them, and then he crushed them and straightway a living freshness filled the room as if the air itself awoke and tingled, sparkling with joy. Then he cast the leaves into the bowls of steaming water that were brought to him. Aragorn stood and held a bowl before Faramir's dreaming face. Suddenly Faramir stirred and he opened his eyes and looked on Aragorn.

He spoke softly, "My lord, you called me. I come. What does the king command?"

"Walk no more in the shadows, but awake!" Said Aragorn. "You are weary. Rest a while, and take food, and be ready when I return."

"I will, lord," Faramir said. "For who would lie idle when the king has returned?"

"Farewell then for a while!" Aragorn said.

He turned to me kissing my forehead. "I must go to the others who need me." He walked out the door.

I sighed a sigh of relief. Was it really all over? Faramir was going to live. I had heard him speak. I walked over to his side brushing the damp hair from his face. His color was returning, for that I was grateful. Any sign of hope was better than the last agonizing days.

"He will be ok if you would like to get some rest." Ioreth said kindly. "It will not do him or you any good to wind up in the bed next to him now would it? "

I smiled at her kindness. "I think I will at least stretch my legs." I spoke softly. "Will you please send someone for me when he awakens?"

"Yes I will, now go rest." Ioreth said shooing me out the door. "I will be right here with him."

I walked out of the room with hope, but yet heavy heart. I knew what I must do. I had to find Eomer.

* * * * * *

My heart beat fast. How could I face such sorrow again on his face as I had seen the day he heard me tell Aragorn I loved Faramir. I must be strong I told myself. I loved Eomer and could not bear to lose him again. But this time the decision would be his. Could I face him sending me away? I had to try.

I slowly made my way down the hall to Eowyn's room. I knew that is where he would be. Just as I arrived at the door Aragorn was coming out.

"Aragorn, how is she?" I questioned searching his eyes for answers.

"She has awoken from the Black Shadows that plagued her, but she is very weak." He smiled.

I sighed with releif.

"There is new hope all around today, my sister." He took my hand. "Eomer is inside. Go, be strong and speak to him. He suffers too."

I kissed him on the cheek and took a deep breath and opened the door.

Eomer sat silently watching Eowyn as if making sure she was still breathing. I closed the door quietly. He did not look up. How I longed to run into his arms, and kiss him deeply. He looked just as handsome as the last time I had seen him. But there was one difference. There was sadness in his eyes and on his face. I knew I was probably the reason for that sadness. I had to make it stop.

I cleared my throat. He looked up. His jaw locked and his hands clenched into fists. I knew this was not going to be easy.

"How is Eowyn?" I asked softly "Aragorn said that she had awakened."

"Yes she woke only briefly." He spat coldly. " Why are you here. Don't you have someone else to attend to."

I gritted my teeth. " I wanted to see Eowyn." I said calmly

"She is no longer your concern." Eomer said bitterly. "You made your choice."

"I made my choice?" I snapped. "What choice was that? The one where I was drug clear across two countries in the middle of the night to be thrown into a dungeon like some criminal. Because a deranged lunatic thought my brother was going to take over his thrown and I was his best weapon of defense."

Eomer paused looking up at me with confused eyes.

I continued. I figured since I had his attention I might as well tell him everything.

"I never wrote any letter saying I was choosing Gondor over Rohan. Grimma did. Then he made a trade with Denethor for me. Denethor threw me into his dungeon were I almost died, until Faramir went against his father's orders and rescued me. Saving my life. All the time I thought you were dead.." I began to cry. "That was Grimma's final gift. To tell me you were dead, and that no one would come to save me. Well guess what. He was right."

Eomer sat looking at me in disbelief. I stood there crying not able to move.

He stood walking toward me then stopping himself. "I did not know any of this or I would have come for you." he spoke softly.

Then his face darkened and he turned from me. "But even if I had what would have been the point. You would have been in love with someone else by then."

His body was rigid and his fist tightened even more.

I closed my eyes. How could I make him understand. All he would ever hear is my own admission to loving Faramir. "Eomer," I walk to him placing my hand upon his back. He quickly jerked away.

"Stop!" He cried. "I do not want to do this. Not here, not now. I have to focus on Eowyn and the next battle that needs to be fought."

"Fine!" I shouted. Angry at him once again choosing a battle over me, but mostly because he was being so stubborn.

"Choose your stupid battle, once again." I screamed at him as he winced. "Just remember this. I am not the one who left. You are." I turned and walked out the door.

I made it just down the hall before the sobs started to come uncontrollably. I stopped and sank down into the floor. How could I have lost my temper. I was not helping anything by getting so angry. I realized he needed time to process everything I had just told him. But just seeing him so angry and stubborn, hurt so much.

"Hello my lady" I heard someone whisper.

It was Pippin standing beside me.

"Are you alright?" He questioned. "I had heard Lord Faramir was doing better."

"Oh, yes he is." I said quickly wiping my tears away.

He looked puzzled. "Then why all the tears. If I may ask?" He spoke kindly.

"I was trying to explain to Eomer what had happened." I said sadly "But he didn't want to hear any of it."

"I am very sorry." Pippin said. "I'm sure that with time he will see the truth."

"Yes perhaps." I shrugged. "Oh look at me. How frightfully thoughtless I have been. How is your friend. Merry right?

Pippin smiled seeming please that someone had at least remembered about his friend.

"He is resting, but he is better." Pippin said.

"Wonderful. I would love to meet him as soon as he is up to it then" I said with a smile."please come and get me when he is ready."

"Thank you my lady." Pippin smiled.

"Please Pippin, call me Ariella. " I said. "After all we are friends."

He smile. "Ok Ariella. I must go now. Are you sure you will be alright here?"

"Yes, I will be fine." I said. And somehow I did feel a little better. Amazing at how these small creatures could make everything seem ok.

Pippin turned to go. I stood and decided to take Ioreth's advise and get some rest. Suddenly I was very tired.


	11. Chapter 11

1 CHAPTER 11

I awoke to Meara's sweet singing. Had I dreamt it all? No it was all to real. My dirty clothes and hands were witness to the last couple of days and nights.

"Good mornin' my lady." Meara said cheerfully. "Looks like you could use some cleaning up a bit. They told me you had decided to go and rest so I thought I would come up and check on you to see if you be needin' anything. And from the looks of ya, you be needin' a lot."

I was afraid to look at myself in the mirror. I must looked ghastly. Meara was already ahead of me. She had a bath and some food waiting at the table for me once I was done.

"Has anyone else been asking for me?" I asked.

"Master Faramir's been mostly resting. No talking or waking much except to drink and sip some broth." Meara spoke solemnly. "But don't fret none. He will be 'im self 'fore we know it."

I shook my head. I wasn't meaning Faramir, but she would not have known anything of Eomer. I had not spoken to her.

"Has there been anyone else asking for me?" I questioned

"If you mean your brother Aragorn, he's been very busy." She said. "He is an angel that brother of yours. The way he goes around healin' all those that are ill."

"Yes," I said disappointedly. "He studied many years with Elrond learning as much as he could."

"Is there anything else that you might need?" Meara asked.

I looked up. "No Meara." I said "You need not fuss over me. There are too many that need tending to more than I do."

"Take your time my lady." Meara spoke. "All those sick ones 'll be there for a long while I'm afraid."

She hurried out of the room.

She was right. It wouldn't be anytime soon that the ones I cared for would be well enough for talking. Regardless, I bathed and dressed quickly and ate a bit of the food she had left. I hurried out the door trying to decide whom I should see first. I knew who I wanted to see the most and that was Eomer. I wondered to myself if he had already left for the battle that he spoke of.

I was walking past the main hall when I heard voices. I could hear them speaking about how many men were available for the battle ahead. Aragorn was speak softly. I could not make out his words. I then heard Eomer's loud booming voice.

"As for myself." Eomer said " I have little knowledge of these deep matters; but I need it not. This I know, and it is enough, that as my friend Aragorn succored me and my people, so I will aid him when he calls. I will go."

There were other's who spoke as Eomer did. Pledging their allegiance to Aragorn.

I gasped. It was true. They all intended to fight again. Hadn't there been enough pain and suffering. I had to try again and speak to Eomer. I could not let him go into battle and be killed without first telling him I loved only him.

I waited outside the main hall for the meeting to be over. After a long while of hushed talks. The doors opened and men started to file out of them. I waited but Eomer was not among them. I steadied myself and went to go inside to look for him. I walked slowly into the great hall. Seated at a table at the far end was Eomer, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, and what appeared to be a dwarf. Aragorn looked up and saw me approaching.

"Good day my sister," Aragorn smiled. "All is well with the sick ones?"

I stared at Eomer. His body stiffened at the mention of my name. His face did not look up. I looked over to Aragorn.

"Yes my lord." I spoke "Everyone is still on the mend."

"Then what brings you here to this great hall?" Aragorn asked with a smile.

He knew all to well why I was there and who I was there to see.

"I do not believe I know all who are in attendance here today?" I said looking around.

He knowing all to well that the only one I did not recognize was the dwarf. But he played along with my charade. Eomer twisted uncomfortably in his seat.

"You are correct. Forgive my rudeness." Aragorn spoke rising from his seat offering his arm.

"Always the gentleman." I smirked.

"Legolas, you remember my sister Ariella?" Aragorn asked

"Yes, we have met briefly before." Legolas stood shaking my hand.

"It's very nice to see you again Legolas. How is your family?" I asked

"I do believe they have gone by way of the sea now my lady." He said

"I do hope that you will be able to join them one day. If so send them my love." I smiled.

Eomer huffed. I did not turn my attention to him but chose to ignore him.

Aragorn smiled. "I do not think you have had the honor of meeting Gimli son of Gloin."

"It tis a pleasure to meet you my lady." Gimli spoke in a booming voice. "Your brother is a fine man."

"It is a pleasure to meet you also Gimli." I said shaking his hand.

Aragorn continued to walk me back to where he had been seated next to Eomer.

"I do believe that you may be acquainted with Eomer. Yes Ariella?" Aragorn said stopping in front of Eomer.

He did not look up. My eyes grew wide and I looked at Aragorn wanting to kill him.

I cleared my throat. "Y.. Yes" I stuttered. "We are acquainted. It's very nice to see you today Eomer."

He still did not look up. His jaw was clenched. It was very quiet for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly without warning Eomer jumped to his feet.

"If there is not any more need for my service I will take my leave." Eomer spat.

Aragorn looked serious. "No we have no further discussions planned at this moment."

"Thank you." Eomer said and stormed out.

I closed my eyes. Everyone was quiet. I had just about had enough of these games. I turned to Aragorn.

"If you will excuse me!" I said venomously. I stormed toward the door right behind Eomer.

I could hear them snicker behind me but I didn't care. This would be the end of walking on eggshells and not knowing one way or the other.

We were outside by the time I caught up with him.

"Eomer stop!" I shouted.

"I do not have time for this." Eomer yelled.

"I will not take no for an answer." I spoke swiftly. "I heard the plans that you have made for battle and if I do not speak to you now I may never get another chance."

"That would solve all of your problems wouldn't it?" He snapped.

I grabbed him by the arm and turned him to me.

"No it would not, because then I would be back to where I was at the beginning" I cried "Trying to live with out you."

He slowly looked down at me. The pain was still in his eyes. I pushed forward looking deep into his eyes.

"When Grimma had told me you had died. I wanted to die to." I said softly. "You are the love of my life. You are my life."

I placed my hand upon his face. "When I told Aragorn that I loved Faramir it was not the same kind of love that I have for you. He is my friend and helped me have hope when all hope was lost because I didn't have you anymore."

Eomer just stood looking at me not saying anything.

"Please Eomer know this." I cried "I love you with my whole heart and soul. That has never changed. And I could not let you leave today believing otherwise."

I closed my eyes, stretching up I gently kissed his lips.

Still close to him I spoke "So leave if you must, but at least you know that I have always loved you and have never stopped." I released him and turned to go.

He didn't try to stop me. I took a deep breath tears stinging my eyes I started walking not really knowing where I was going until I ended up at the Healing house. He did not try and stop me. I guess he had made his choice. My choice was to just continue loving him. That I could never stop.


	12. Chapter 12

1 CHAPTER 12

I composed myself as best I could and walked into the House of healing. I wondered if Pippin's friend Merry was doing better, and what of Eowyn. Of course my thoughts were not far from worrying about Faramir. As I made my way to Eowyn's room I heard my name being called.

I turned to see Pippin coming toward me.

"Ariella," he cried.

"Pippin" I said with a smile. "How is your friend Merry. I hope he well."

"Yes" he said breathless. "I was coming to retrieve you. He is very anxious to meet you my lady."

"He is?" I questioned. "Why in the world would he be so anxious to meet me."

"He says you had been the talk for days in Rohan." Pippin began "He wanted to see what all the fuss had been about."

"Oh my." I answered "I hope I will not disappoint him. Him being a hero and all" I teased "I don't see what I would have to offer someone like that."

Pippin smiled proudly at my use of hero. He seemed just as proud of his friend's bravery.

"Shall we go then." I said, turning to go.

We walked, talking quietly as we went. As we came to the door of Merry's room, Pippin held the door for me. I walked through. There in the middle of this large bed was a small hobbit arguing with one of the healers.

"All I am asking for is my pipe and a walk outside." Merry spoke

"In good time little one." The healer spoke steadily.

I smiled. I could see why this small hobbit had been such a hero.

"Merry, don't be fighting with those who are trying to make you well." Pippin argued with him.

"Oh, like you wouldn't be doing the same." Merry sulked. Then he noticed me standing there smiling.

"Forgive him my lady." Pippin said rolling his eyes.

"Hello." Merry said curiously.

"Hello." I replied. "You must be Merry." I walked over to where he was sitting on his bed extending my hand. He took it looking up at still curious.

"Yes" Merry said questioningly.

"I hear that you are a great hero Merry." I went on. "I just had to come and see for myself. I am Ariella of Arathorn."

"You are Aragorn's sister?" He said finally realizing who I was.

"Yes, Merry." I said with a smile. "It is very nice to finally meet you. Pippin was kind enough to bring me here to meet you. I wanted to thank you for fighting so bravely and saving Eowyn."

Merry beamed but then looked sad. "I just wish we could have saved King Theoden."

"Yes, I too wish that." I said sadly.

We continued to talk, Merry telling of his adventures as Pippin spoke of ours. After a while I decided that Merry was looking kind of weary.

"Merry, I do believe I have taken enough of your time today." I stood. "You must rest now."

He looked up disappointed, but he did not argue. Pippin stood as if to go also.

"Do not leave on my account Pippin." I said "I have two others to visit. Stay and enjoy your friend's company."

We said our good byes and I left to check on Eowyn.

As I came to her door and peeked in I saw her lying still and quiet. I slowly walked into the room.

She slowly looked up.

"Ariella." She whispered hand outstretched.

"Eowyn" I ran to her side. "I am so glad you are alright."

"What happened to you?" she questioned.

I thought of everything that had happened so far. I could only hope that she was not angry with me also. I took a deep breath and tried to begin.

"I do not know where to begin." I sighed.

"Why did you leave Rohan?" She asked

"I was forced to leave by Grimma." I started explaining. I told her of everything that had past up until the battle. She listened intently. After I had finished we sat in silence.

She finally spoke. "Eomer was beside himself when I arrived." She spoke softly. "He did not believe you left at first, even with the letter. He fought Grimma, until one day the King decreed his banishment."

I sat stunned. Why hadn't he told me?

She continued. "Once Helms deep battle had been won is the first he returned to the kingdom. That is when he showed the letter to Aragorn and began to accept that you had left him."

I looked down. She reached over and took my hand. "I have never seen him like he was then. Defeated. Bitter. I could not even reach him, but even now with everything said and done he is still unreachable. I can not understand it."

"I fear I am to blame." I whispered.

"Why is that?" She questioned.

"He heard me tell Aragorn that I loved Faramir." I said sadly.

"Is it true?" She asked

"I do love Faramir, but not the way I love Eomer." I explained. "Faramir gave me hope when I had nothing else to live for. He saved my life. I will forever be grateful to him for that."

"I see" Eowyn spoke as if realizing something that had been hidden.

I looked at her puzzled.

"I have seen and spoke with Faramir." She said. "I understand now some of the things we spoke of."

I didn't know what to say. She continued as if understanding my grief.

"Faramir spoke kindly of you, but there was hurt in his eyes." She spoke "He knew of your feelings for Eomer from the beginning, and does not blame you for not loving him."

I looked up tears brimming up in my eyes. After all the hurt I put him through he was still the gentleman. Eowyn squeezed my hand. "It will be alright. She spoke gently. "My brother will realize he is being stubborn, just give him time."

"Thank you Eowyn." I replied. "I do not deserve your kindness."

"You are like my sister." She said. "You have done nothing wrong. I can see how easily it would be to be charmed by Faramir. Even the strongest woman would find it difficult." She was smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Yes you are right." I said squeezing her hand. I could see that she was taken with Faramir. Maybe she was right. Maybe things would be alright. I stood wishing her well. I told her I would continue to come and visit with her, because we had a lot of catching up to do. I hurried out the door. I knew what I must do. I had to speak with Faramir.

I made my way down the hall to his door. I knocked softly and slowly opened the door. He was lying on his bed starring toward the window. His head turned to me and he smiled.

"May I come in?" I asked softly.

"Yes, please, I was wondering when you were going to come." He said.

I crossed the room not knowing really what to say. I took the seat next to him bed that I had spent many hours in bathing him with cool water when he burned with fever.

"I'm glad you are well enough to sit up." I spoke "I was very worried that you might never wake."

He looked at me gently. I continued on.

"I just came from seeing Eowyn. She seems to be quite taken with you." I smiled.

"Yes, she is very charming herself." He said.

"I am relieved that she is doing well also." I said hurriedly. "I am glad that you have gotten to know her."

"I am also." Faramir spoke not saying any more.

I didn't know quite what else to say. When he finally spoke.

"I trust that all is well with you and Eomer." he said with pain in his voice.

I looked up at him. "As well as can be expected." I whispered. I then began to explain Eomer hearing me tell Aragorn that I loved him and how angry Eomer had become.

"He is just being a fool." Faramir said bluntly. "He is letting his pride get in the way." He looked at me and I knew he was speaking from experience.

"I am sorry Faramir for everything." I cried. "It was not fair of me to ever give you the idea that my heart was free."

"Shhhh." He stopped me. "You have done nothing wrong. Stop punishing yourself. I made my own decisions. You did not push me into to making them."

"Faramir," I said taking his hand. "You are the most noble and honest man I have ever met. I can only hope that one day there will be someone lucky enough to share in all the wonderful things you have to give."

He smile and squeezed my hand. I sat with for a while longer, talking of things that had happened and things that were to come. I finally excused myself to let him get some rest. Now all that was left to do was wait for Eomer to hopefully return and forgive me. I did not know if either would happen.


	13. Chapter 13

1 CHAPTER 13

It felt like an eternity before the darkness had lifted. Gandalf had arrived on the wings of eagles with two hobbits in tow. They were the true heroes. They had saved all of us. Frodo and Sam. Their tale of destroying the ring was being told from one end of the city to the other. Everyone's spirits seemed to be lifted.

I continued to wait for Eomer to return. Hoping and praying that he had somehow found it in his heart to forgive me. Eowyn had continued to encourage me to be patient. She knew her brother all to well. She and Faramir had begun a beautiful friendship. I was glad to see them both smiling and happy again.

Soon the city was brimming with long awaited reunions. Families were reunited with their loved ones who had been fighting. But still no Eomer. Aragorn had yet to return either.

But soon a new face came. Early one morning while it was still dark there was a knock on my door. I went to open it hoping and praying that it was Eomer, but there to my disappointment but surprise stood Arwen.

"Arwen," I cried pulling her into my room. "What are you doing here? Aragorn said you had gone across the sea."

She smiled. "No, I chose to stay to be with him."

"Oh he will be so happy." I replied.

"He mustn't know, I want to surprise him." She said

"Okay, you can stay here." I said. "He has not returned yet from the battle, so you are safe from him knowing."

We continued to talk, catching up on all that had happened since we had seen each other years back. After a while I excused myself to let her rest and I went for a walk. The fresh air and sunshine felt good. It was so wonderful to have Arwen here. I knew Aragorn would be most happy. I on the other had wasn't so sure happiness would every come again. The more days that pasted without seeing Eomer, the more my hopes diminished. Eowyn told me to give it time, as did Faramir, but I felt like I was losing him for good.

I walked along the road looking at how everyone was glad for things to be back to normal. I walked over to a vendor looking at the beautiful craftsmanship of her needlework. Suddenly there arose such a clatter in the streets. Everyone was cheering. I turned to see what everyone was cheering at. Aragorn was coming up the street, followed by a large group of soldiers. I smiled at him as they continued to cheer "The King has Returned". I was so proud he had finally accepted his true destiny.

The festivities would now begin as he finally took his rightful place on the throne. I glanced around at those with him. Legolas, Gimli, and the two smallest Pippin and Merry. Then I saw him. My heart stopped. The moment I had been waiting for had finally arrived. Eomer was back. I was flooded with emotion. So glad to see that he had not been killed, yet scared that he had not forgiven me. I didn't move. He looked around and finally he saw me. He turned to one of his men spoke something then swung down from his horse turning the reins over to the man.

He started to walk right to me. My heart beat fast and my hands shook. Before I knew it he was standing in front of me. I didn't take my eyes from his. He took me by the hand.

"I do not want to do this here." He spoke softly.

Oh God I did not know if I could do this. He did not want me making a scene when he tells me he can't forgive me. Better to breakdown somewhere private. He led me to a small door at the city wall. He opened it and allowed me to pass through. We stood in a beautiful field full of new green grass and small purple and pink flowers. I began to panic. Would this be goodbye. Tears came to my eyes. Why did everything have to be so beautiful when what was fixing to happen would be so hard.

He slowly turned me toward him. Lifting my chin with his finger. I looked into his eyes tears were there. I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't. He took my hands into his and fell to his knees. I looked down confused. When he looked up he spoke gently.

"Ariella, Please forgive me for being such a fool." He said. "You trusted me with your heart and I betrayed that trust because of other peoples lies and deceit. I did not trust in our love. I am sorry."

I began to cry. "Oh Eomer." I whispered grabbing him and pulling his face close. "There is nothing to forgive." He pulled me close to him kissing my lips feverishly. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. We continued kissing. He lay me gently to the ground stopping for a moment to look deeply into my eyes. I smiled at him and traced the hardness of his chin with my finger.

"I will never let you go again." He spoke. "I love you. Always and forever."

My heart caught in my throat. "I love you too. Always and forever." I said pulling him back to me, kissing him deeply. Feeling safe and loved and most of all happy.

Time did not stop for us and we lay in the field. It was growing dark and we could hear the sounds of a celebration beginning. We knew that they would begin to worry soon, so we finally agreed to go back into the city. As we walked to the palace, there was laughter and celebrating spilling out into the streets. Once we reached the palace we were greeted by all those in attendance of the celebration of the kings return. Eowyn ran to us grabbing Eomer and hugging him tightly. Faramir waited patiently a few steps back.

"Brother. It is so good to see you." Eowyn cried.

"And you my sister." He smiled. "You are looking much better than when I was here last."

"And you are also." She smiled looking at me. " I hope this means that you have decided to stop being stubborn."

I looked at Eomer, his eyes were shining as he looked at me. "Yes it does." He said reaching out and pulling me close kissing my hair.

Eowyn turn then and motioned to Faramir. He began to walk toward us. I felt myself stiffen, but Eomer did not let go of me.

"Eomer I do not believe you have had the honor of meeting the Steward of Gondor, Faramir?" Eowyn said.

Eomer reached out his hand "I'm afraid I have not. I am Eomer of Rohan. It is an honor to finally meet you."

"And you as well Eomer." Faramir smiled.

"I do however believe I owe you a great debt." Eomer continued. Faramir looked at him confused.

"It seems that in my absence you saved the one I love." Eomer stated. "For that I am forever grateful."

I looked at Faramir and smiled.

"It was my duty to protect those who could not defend themselves." Faramir answered.

"And it is I who should thank you for the honor of allowing me to be graced with getting acquainted with such a lovely woman." He continued.

Eomer nodded.

"Alright that is enough talking about me as if I am not here." I said annoyed.

Eomer laughed as did Faramir and Eowyn.

"Shall we join in the celebration?" Eowyn asked taking Faramir's arm.

They began to walk toward the palace.

I turned to Eomer placing my arms around his neck.

"Thank you." I said kissing him softly.

He stopped me and smiled. "I do believe that if you kiss me like that again we will never make it inside. And your brother might become very angry at both of us."

"Yes" I sighed coyly. "I do suppose you are right. But promise me that once we have made our appearance I can continue to thank you."

He kissed me softly. "I promise."

He grabbed my hand and we slowly made our way into the palace. Aragorn was there with Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli. As Pippin and Merry sang songs from the Shire. Aragorn smiled and hugged me and Eomer. Glad to see that we had managed to make it back to each other. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes. Which I knew all to well. He was thinking of Arwen. I smiled to myself and couldn't wait until morning when all would be revealed at his crowning and his sadness would be no more. Laughter and merriment went on long into the night. Eomer and I only stayed for a short while. As we walked to his room, he held my hand tightly. I had never been happier. He opened the door for me, and as soon as the door was closed he had me in his arms kissing me longingly. I realized I was wrong before because I then knew what true happiness was.

THE END


End file.
